L'autre méthode
by Syngaly
Summary: Ou comment Hibari s'essaye au "Hakuna Matata"


_**L'autre méthode**_

Hibari Kyouya avait un problème .Un très très gros problème... En effet, depuis qu'il fréquentait Sawada Tsunayoshi et son troupeau d'herbivores, les élèves de Namimori High le craignaient de moins en moins. La rumeur courait même que l'omnivore en herbe l'avait battu en duel ! Non, vraiment ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait mettre fin à ces inepties sans fondement ! Un élève l'avait carrément salué en souriant le matin même et Sawada Tsunayoshi ne tremblait ni ne balbutiait plus en prononçant son nom ! Il avait bien essayé de se rendre encore plus effrayant, de développer son aura de tueur, de mordre plus d'étudiants à mort après les cours, mais rien ne fonctionnait. A croire qu'ils étaient immunisés maintenant. Que faire, que faire ?

- _« Y'a pas de cafards dans le désert !» _

Génial, pour couronner le tout, sa voisine de quatre ans regardait le Roi Lion pour la énième fois. A bout de nerfs, Hibari décida d'aller se défouler et de mordr... d'empêcher cette charmante voisine de le forcer à supporter encore une fois cette chanson intolérable. Debout devant son mur, prêt à le démolir pour les deux raisons citées précédemment...

_- « Il te faut peut être une autre méthode... hum hum hum. Répète après moi : Hakuna Matata ! »_

Une autre méthode ? Hn... Pas une mauvaise idée ça... Hakuna Matata ?

Hibari se rassit et réfléchit. Longtemps. Soudain l'ombre d'un sourire envahi son visage : Il avait trouvé sa solution.

C'était une belle journée de printemps à Namimori High. Les sakuras étaient en fleur, les oiseaux chantaient, il faisait beau. Un papillon voletait de fleur en fleur en pensant joyeusement à sa bien aimée qui...

- «HIIIiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

- « Jyuudaime? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessé ? Qu'est ce que vous regar... C'est quoi ça ? »

- « Tsuna-kun ? Ca va ? »

- « Ça Gokudera ? De quoi tu parles ? Dans cette direction je ne vois qu' Hiba...ri...-san ? »

Dans les confins de son esprit, Hibari sourit : Ça avait l'air de fonctionner! Maintenant, il fallait maintenir cet acte plus longtemps. Il fallait que ce soit crédible. Il s'approcha donc du quatuor (Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko) en arborant son plus joyeux sourire (qui aurait cru qu'Hibari était si bon acteur ?)

- « Bonjour très chers amis. Comment était votre sommeil ? Agréable j'espère ! Me feriez vous l'honneur de me laisser vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe ? Ces temps-ci, on ne peut jamais savoir qui rôde et pourrait vous attaquer. C'est que je tiens à la sécurité de mon _Boss _et de_ mes plus chers amis _moi_. »_

Bon sang, ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche ! Boss ? Plus chers amis ? Il avait envie de mourir et vite s'il vous plaît ! Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, l'Herbivore et son troupeau seraient tellement surpris, qu'ils n'oseraient plus l'approcher et le laisseraient en paix. Et dans deux ou trois jours, il pourrait redevenir normal et vivre dans sa solitude bien aimée. Qui donc – de sain d'esprit- oserait encore approcher avec de tels changement soudains de personnalité ? Et surtout un comportement aussi énervant ? Que ses mono-phrases lui manquaient. Et puis venir à l'école en jeans et t-shirt. Yeurk vivement que ça finisse ! On dirait presque un herbivore. Et où cacher des tonfas dans un t-shirt, je vous le demande ! Ces deux ou trois jours allaient être les pires de sa vie ! Mais bon, c'était son idée, et avec un peu de chance, il allait être débarrassé du troupeau. A propos du troupeau leurs réactions étaient des plus encourageantes :

L'omnivore avait la bouche ouverte et ses grands yeux écarquillés comme si il venait de voir un monstre ou quelque chose du même style. Le maboul aux cheveux argentés se frottait constamment les yeux avec un air de doute profond concernant ce qu'il avait bien pu ingurgiter pour voir des choses pareilles. La fille avait l'air dans son petit monde ne semblant rien remarquer et le fou du base-ball souriait d'un air un peu idiot, mais aussi décontenancé... Bon jusqu'ici, tout allait bien, mais autant en rajouter une couche pour faire bonne mesure...

- « Allons chers amis, qu'avez vous ? Vous êtes tout pâles...(manquait plus qu'ils croient qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux maintenant)Avez-vous vu un fantôme ? »

Ah l'omnivore semble prêt à parler...

- « Mukuro on sait que c'est toi ! Arrête cette blague stupide tout de suite ! J'ai failli croire qu' Hibari était en jeans ! Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! »

Ah donc il a eu peur... ma méthode fonctionne alors. Mais... je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler comme l'autre tête d'ananas ?

- « Kufufu, mon cher Tsunayoshi, pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien... »

- « Mukuro »?

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. On se calme et on supporte Kyoya. C'est pour qu'ils te lâchent. Seulement un jour ou deux... Ou juste un jour en fait. Pense à Hibird, ne sors pas tes tonfas, respire !

- « C'est définitivement pas le vrai, il ne sort pas ses tonfas. » Remarque stupide de l'herbivore argenté.

- « Nous devrions nous dépêcher et aller en classe, nous allons être en retard » Comme ça on pourra aussi s'éloigner de la tête d'ananas avant que je craque !

- « T- tu vas assister aux cours Hibari-san ? » Tsuna semblait de plus en plus effrayé, et considérait sérieusement l'option d'aller se faire interner.

- « Kufufu on dirait que l'alouette a enfin dépassé son complexe de supériorité »

***SNAP***

**- **« Enfin remarque, il était temps, toujours en train de taper tout le monde, et de crier qu'il va nous mordre à mort... Et c'est moi qu'on appelle le pervers du groupe... Je suppose que l'adolescence n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, c'est bien qu'il en sorte enfin... »

***SNAP * *SNAP* * SNAP * SNAP**

Ce fut une explosion de violence comme on en a jamais vu à Namimori. D'un coup, Hibari redevint le Hibari habituel à l'aura meurtrière et aux tonfas aiguisés. Seulement plus meurtrier... beaucoup plus meurtrier. Il poursuivit des heures et des heures durant un Mukuro -qui kufufuait sans se lasser- écrasant tout sur son passage. La violence fut telle que plus jamais personne ne le pris à la légère. Et Tsuna se demanda honnêtement lequel il préférait : Le normal mais violent ou le Hibari trop poli et très bizarre... Les deux étaient tout aussi flippants ! Il fit aussi une petite note mentale de ne plus jamais énerver son gardien du nuage... Sous peine de mort... Violente et douloureuse.

First fanfic ever !:D:D Bon honnêtement elle est pas géniale et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a pris ... Mais j'étais en train de lire une ff sur les disputes d'Hibari et Mukuro et ma petite cousine regardait ENCORE une fois le Roi Lion et l'idée m'est venue... et m'a fait rire == '' Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout =) Et j'ai trouvé un nouveau respect pour les auteurs en général. Écrire prend du temps!Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais d'un délai ou d'un retard. Franchement !:D

Une p'tite review ? =) =) =)

Sur ce a bientôt peut être.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste décidé de soumettre ses personnages à mon imagination bizarre.


End file.
